Ghost Pup
by Clockwork's Apprentice
Summary: Cujo got lost and ended up in the Pound Puppies' HQ. Lucky is determined to find this strange pup an owner- but he didn't expect it be such a hard case, nor did he suspect that this certain pup is a ghost dog and belongs to two certain ghosts named Dani and Danny.


**Author Note: I give you…the result of finding which channel Hub is on, on my television, and boredom. I love Pound Puppies- yes, an almost freshman in high school (9th grade) just admitted that she still loves Pound Puppies. Besides, this is the same girl who has an unhealthy obsession with Danny Phantom and has nothing to do over Spring Break.**

**~CWA**

**Title: **Ghost Pup

**Summary: **Cujo got lost and ended up in the Pound Puppies' HQ. Lucky is determined to find this strange pup an owner- but he didn't expect it be such a hard case, nor did he suspect that this certain pup is a ghost dog and belongs to two certain ghosts named Dani and Danny.

**Genre: **Humor

**Language: **Mandarin…Just kidding, it's English (Mandarin is like ancient Chinese, by the way)

**Rated: **K

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own nor claim Danny Phantom. I do not own nor claim Pound Puppies._

**Notes: **Danny Phantom is technically the Ghost King (if you think about it since he defeated Pariah Dark). No Phantom Planet (not that it matters). And Pound Puppies is in a different dimension.

**Danny:**

"Chill out, Danny," Sam said as she patted my back, "He'll be fine."

I stopped banging my head against the wall and threw my hands up into the air.  
"No he won't Sam! He's a puppy! I finally get a pet- and not Mom's cooking either, and what happens?! He gets thrown into a random portal to who knows where!"  
Tucker rolled his eyes.  
"Dude, _chill._ He's a ghost dog, remember? If anything goes wrong…he just-"

I held up my hand.

"I know, but still…I mean, Cujo followed me around everywhere, and I finally took him in- behind my parents back of course- and I actually had a bond with him- a bond! He's my dog, and I need to find him!"

Sam and Tucker shared a look. I could tell they were debating if I was a fruitloop or not.

"What about Dani," Tucker pointed out. I pouted.

"Dani is still fawning over her new lair. I don't think she would want to help." Sam sighed.

"Cujo is Dani's dog too, isn't he, Danny? I mean, she looks after him in the ghost zone…"

I looked at Sam with watered eyes. She sighed again.

"Look, Danny, why don't you just go talk with Clockwork?"

My eyes widened. I transformed into my ghost half.

"Good idea," I yelled as I flew away at top speed.

"What do you mean," I protested. Clockwork sighed as he changed from an old man to a baby.  
"Your dog managed to get transported into another dimension."

"So, can you just…teleport him back? Or send me there?"

"I am unable to do so- the Observers banned me from messing with time stream and dimension flow."

I crossed my arms and huffed.  
"Like that stopped you before," I muttered. Clockwork smirked.

"However, if you were to use a _certain map, _then what can I do to stop you?"

I blinked and then smiled.  
"Thanks, stopwatch!"

I flew off. I heard Clockwork chuckle as I left. I started to fly to the Far Frozen, but I flew into someone. I rubbed my head.

"Sorry," we both said at the same time.

My eyes widened when I saw who it was.

"Dani/Danny," we both cried out as we tackled each other.

Dani and I have been on better terms. She's like a little sister. I would say daughter, but that's too weird and cousin doesn't sound _right._ Dani got her lair in the Ghost Zone (which is pretty cool- I mean, I have one too, but I don't have time to go there). Because she has her own lair, when I'm at school she would watch Cujo. He was still my dog though. I did tell her that Cujo could be both of ours, but she refused. She wants a puppy all of her own. Besides, according to her Cujo is too…_Cujo…_and she wants a normal puppy, not a ghost dog. I guess she just wants something normal.

It's why she's been down lately. I hope she finds a puppy she can have soon.

"What are you doing here," Dani asked.

"I need to find Cujo."

She raised an eyebrow and sighed.

"You lost him? Did you squeak the toy? Call him? Whistle?"

I rolled my eyes.  
"Of course I did but he fell into a portal. Clockwork says he's in a different dimension. I need to get to Frostbite to borrow the Infi-Map and-"

"Can I join you?"  
I was going to say something, but she was giving me her 'puppy dog eyes.' I sighed.

"Fine, but we gotta hurry!"

I just hope Cujo is okay.

**Third Person (Pound Puppies):**

"I don't know what it is," Cookie said suspiciously as she narrowed her eyes at their 'visitor.'

"Nonsense, it's a puppy," Lucky stated then he looked at it and started to doubt himself.

The thing in question was a green puppy that just…showed up…in their underground 'secret' HQ. It was green, glowed slightly, had beady eyes, was small, and had a black color with spikes. Niblet just thought it was a normal puppy and was currently playing tug-a-war with it.

Lucky was already dealing with enough stress. He was already trying to find a home for an adorable girl English Cocker Spaniel puppy named Peaches. She was a golden brown with long curly fur and had a small white patch on her head and had white chest fur with light brown-white paws. **(A/N: Yeah, my dog had puppies and that was one of the puppies she had. I named her Peaches…)**

Lucky sighed and walked over to the puppy as it won the tug-of-war match.

"Hey, kid," Lucky said, "Got a name?"

The puppy looked at Lucky.

"Cujo."  
Lucky raised a non-existent eyebrow.

"Cujo?"

The puppy yipped happily.

"Yep, named after the killer dog of _Stephen King_'s book, or so my owner says."

"You have an owner," Cookie asked.

Cujo whimpered.

"Yeah, but I got…lost…I need to find him though."

Peaches, the new puppy, came over and licked Cujo.

"Hey," she said happily, "You'll find him. At least you have an owner."

Cookie came over and comforted the pup.

"Don't worry, sugar, we'll find you a great kid!"

Lucky shook his head and turned his attention back to Cujo.  
"What does your owner look like?"

"He had white- no black hair and green- no blue eyes and he wears a black jumpsuit- no jeans and-"

Lucky put his paw up to silence the pup. It was obvious that the poor pup wasn't sure.

"Look, kid," Lucky said, "What's your owner's name? Where do you live?"  
"His name's Danny, I think. He lives a weird place called Amity Park, but I sometimes live with his sister in the Zone."  
Lucky blinked. He wasn't sure what the pup meant by Zone. Though, puppies sometimes didn't make much sense.

"He's probably looking for me, I'm sure he'll find me soon," Cujo said confidently.

"I'm sure he will," Lucky said with a look in his eyes.

Cujo growled. Niblet stole the toy he was playing with.

"Calm down, kid," Lucky said a bit unnerved. Cujo growled louder as the others watched as he grew in size. He looked scary with dripping fangs and red eyes. He barked at Niblet, who stumbled backwards and dropped the toy. Cujo grabbed the toy and shrank back down to normal puppy size as he squeaked it.

"What was that," Cookie said.

Cujo looked at them confused.

"What, I'm a ghost dog. It's what we do…"

Lucky sighed as Cookie rambled. He interrupted her.

"A ghost pup, is still a pup. A puppy that is lost and it's our job to help it. Besides, we also need to help Peaches."

He glanced over at Peaches, who was happily playing with Cujo.

"Those two are cute together," Cookie said, "even if one's a ghost."

Suddenly, Cujo started sniffing the air. He yipped happily.

"My owner is here!"  
Lucky look at him a bit shocked.

"Are you sure, kid?"

"My nose, knows! He's in the park!"

Lucky and Cookie sneakily led Cujo to the park area. Peaches, unknown to them, followed.

"There he is," Cujo said happily.

Lucky was glad it was night so they didn't have to deal with humans. In the middle of the park was a teen boy and a younger looking (but still teen) girl. The boy had pale skin, white hair, glowing green eyes, and wore a black one-piece with silver boots, silver gloves, silver collar, and had a strange logo. The girl looked like the boy and wore a similar outfit as well.

Cujo ran up to the boy.

"Sugar, wait," Cookie called out. Lucky put out a paw to stop her.

"It's okay, watch. Those two were made for each other."

Danny and Dani floated in the park.

"I don't think we'll find him, Danny," Dani said. Danny sighed. Suddenly, there was a yipping noise and Danny was tackled. Danny laughed as his face was licked.

"Cujo," Danny said happily.

He got up and Cujo barked playfully. Cujo then stopped as a brown puppy tackled Cujo. The puppy whimpered.

"I don't want you to go," Peaches cried.

Lucky groaned.

"Oh no…wait…this might work…"  
Cookie looked at him a bit confused, but decided not to ask.

Dani looked at the brown puppy. She gushed.

"Aww, Danny can we keep it?"

"What?"

"Please?"

Dani reached down and picked up the brown puppy. It was adorable and Dani did want a _normal_ puppy.

"She already likes Cujo anyways…look, the tag says her name's Peaches…PLEASE?!"  
Danny groaned.

"Fine, now come on, we gotta get back!"


End file.
